


The Demon's Prize

by spoilednoodels



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Art, Creampie, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilednoodels/pseuds/spoilednoodels
Summary: Ra's takes care of his little bird
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Dick Grayson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: DCU Rarepair Exchange 2020





	The Demon's Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withthekeyisking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthekeyisking/gifts).



> My second gift for the DCU Rarepair Exchange!

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, if you enjoyed this come talk to me on twitter [@spoilednoodels](https://twitter.com/spoilednoodels)!


End file.
